City Deck
City Decks are designed to mix card advantage with beatdown tactics. "Elemental HERO" and "Destiny HERO" monsters are used together, with "Geartown" and "Ancient Gear" monsters providing support. Big City The Big City Deck centers around using "Elemental HERO Stratos" with cards such as "Elemental HERO Ocean" and "Skyscraper 2 - Hero City". It works by immediately searching out "Elemental HERO Stratos", often on the first or second turn, by using cards like "E - Emergency Call" and "Reinforcement of the Army", then Summoning it and using its effect to gain advantage, usually by initially searching out "Elemental HERO Ocean". From that point on, "Elemental HERO Stratos" is continuously recycled using cards like "Elemental HERO Ocean" and "Skyscraper 2 - Hero City", each time re-using one of the effects of "Elemental HERO Stratos", allowing the player to control and swarm the field with "Elemental HERO Stratos", "Elemental HERO Ocean", and "Elemental HERO Wildheart". "Elemental HERO Heat" is sometimes used in this kind of Deck, as it can add a bit more damage to your opponent. Usually, a couple of other monsters, such as "Exiled Force" and "Snipe Hunter", are added, but rarely does more than a quarter of the Deck consist of monsters; the majority is made up of Spells and Traps that support the theme of field control. Try using "Fake Hero" to Summon "Elemental HERO Stratos", use its effect, and then get it off the field for later use. Also, "D.D. Warrior Lady" is great for this deck being able to be searched by "Reinforcement of the Army". "D.D. Warrior Lady" can banish opposing monsters which would otherwise form a wall against this Deck. This Deck is far removed from other "Elemental HERO" Decks; rather than attempting to Summon Fusion Monsters, Big City uses no Fusion Monsters at all, and instead focuses on field swarm and control. Recommended cards Monsters * Elemental HERO Stratos * Elemental HERO Wildheart * Elemental HERO Ocean * Elemental HERO Neos Alius * Elemental HERO Heat * Exiled Force * Marauding Captain * D.D. Warrior Lady Spells * Skyscraper 2 - Hero City * Skyscraper * E - Emergency Call * Reinforcement of the Army * Lightning Vortex * Fake Hero * R - Righteous Justice Traps * Time Machine * Dimensional Prison Macro City This Deck combines the recycling ability of Big City, with the control aspects of a Macro Cosmos Deck. It is similar to Big City Charge, but doesn't use any of the "Elemental HERO" fusions. It utilizes "Elemental HERO Voltic" to recycle banished "Elemental HERO" monsters to make large chains of attacking monsters, and to recycle "Elemental HERO Stratos" to abuse his effect. "Elemental HERO Captain Gold" and "Skyscraper" are almost essential and make for a good way to boost the ATK of "Voltic". Cards like "D.D. Survivor" and "Elemental HERO Wildheart" are good choices because they work well with the playing style of the Deck. "Gravekeeper's Servant" and "Exiled Force" are good ways to keep "Voltic" alive, and to make it easier for it to attack directly. This deck can also be combined with Voltic OTK to make for a powerful option depending on the situation Little City Little City Deck, an Anti-Meta Deck: "Skill Drain", focuses on using LIGHT-Attribute monsters, specifically Warrior-Type monsters. Little City Decks are a cheap variant of the "Elemental HERO" Archetype but seems to have more power in tourneys and cups. This can be a big wall to Decks such as Tele-DAD which rely on monster effects. Opponents might have limited options when the strategy goes on. Strategies * The Deck revolves around "Skill Drain" so it actually depends on the power of the card. Cards like "Captain Gold", and "Beast King Barbaros" are very advantageous with "Skill Drain". While that card is on the field, you'll be able to Normal Summon monsters with 2100 or 3000 ATK a glance without tributing any monsters. * The deck also includes "Honest". With the card, you can boost up the ATK stats of one LIGHT monster in battle. * Because it's an anti-meta deck, you can always use "Thunder King Rai-Oh" to negate cards like "Reinforcement of the Army", "Sangan" and other cards with effects that search cards from the deck to the hand. Further, by Tributing "Thunder King Rai-Oh", you can negate an inherent Special Summon by your opponent. The negation effect of "Thunder King" works great with "Skill Drain", because the cost of "Thunder King" requires it to Tribute itself, resulting in it being in the Graveyard when its effect resolves, thus avoiding the effect of "Skill Drain". * "E - Emergency Call", is a great alternative for "Reinforcement of the Army", due to the limiting of "Reinforcement of the Army". "R - Righteous Justice" gives you the power to destroy more Spells and Traps on the field. * The use of "D.D. Warrior Lady" is also very helpful, as it banishes cards with effects that activate in the Graveyard. Recommended cards Monsters * Beast King Barbaros * Cyber Dragon * Crusader of Endymion * D.D. Warrior Lady * Elemental HERO Stratos * Elemental HERO Neos Alius * Honest * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Effect Veiler * Elemental HERO Captain Gold * Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast Spells * Book of Moon * E - Emergency Call * Gemini Spark * Reinforcement of the Army * Dimensional Fissure * Skyscraper Traps * Dark Bribe * Skill Drain * Hero Blast Category:Deck Type